Not So Long Ago
by Spacebabie
Summary: Before Demona's Redemption, Before there were weregoyles The quarrymen were still strong, and Elisa had to tell her father about her relationship.


All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Me.

by: Spacebabie

Email: LadyAndromeda@smstars.zzn.com

____________________________________________________________________________

Not So Long Ago

____________________________________________________________________________

__

June 1997

The waitress at Home Brewed took a saturated white dishrag to the metal steamer of one of the two cappuccino machines. She wore the tan color apron with Home Brew stitched in black. Next to the lettering was a shiny red name badge with "Cookie," in white. Her storm cloud colored eyes were fixated on the few patrons that were sitting at the tables. A business man in a slate gray suit nursing his cup while he read the newspaper, a group of college age students sitting at the cafe's one couch, the Goth couple who were discussing poetry and the young woman who had just finished her cup.

The waitress placed the cloth in a beige bin before she grabbed one of the dark brown round serving trays and headed over to the small table to help the woman clear away her dishes.

"You don't have to do that," The woman said with her creamy pale hand still on the cup. "I was going to do that."

"Its my job," Cookie said as she swept the dishes onto the tray. "Are you going to perform tonight Ange?"

"No," Ange replied as she lifted her purse. "I have some customers who want me to design some windows for them." The waitress nodded. Home Brew was not as popular as Starbucks, but the people work hard to create delicious cups of coffee and freshly baked cookies and cake like treats. The loyal customers have claimed the coffee at Home Brewed is better than Starbucks. Even though their coffee might be better they still don't draw in the same amount of customers. When Ange brings her guitar and performs is when they draw in the crowds. Many people say they come to hear her, but Cookie thinks they also come to see her. 

Ange stood at five foot eight and had skin like rich cream. She had long legs and a slender waist, her breasts were perfectly round. Her nose was narrow with a slight pertness. Her sparkling green eyes were like fresh dew drops on Ireland's green grass. Her hair was her most striking feature. It flowed down till it nearly reached her waist and started as chocolate brown at the roots that slowly became light till it was the same beige color as wheat at the end, mixed were golden and reddish highlights. The waitress had always asked her where she gets her hairdone, but Ange claims its natural.

"Would you look at that?" Ange shook her head and sighed. The waitress saw what she was staring at. Across the street from a cafe a crowd of people had gathered in front of a mock stage where figures dressed in blue sculpted suits and hoods.

"I don't know what is worse," Cookie said while she balanced the tray on her hip. "Those gargoyles or them."

"I'll see you," Ange headed towards the doors.

"Don't get in too much trouble."

"I won't."

____________________________________________________________________________

The crowd gathered in front of the Quarryman stage consisted of people from all walks of life, all races and age groups. Two blue armored men stood behind the speaker, a tall black man named Darnel. Darnel was wearing one the hoods with the area cut away around he mouth. Another hood sat back and watched the crowd through a video camera. They would analyze the tape to check peoples expressions and compare it with other tapes. By watching them they can tell who might be a potential member, who might be in P.I.T. and how well the speech went.

From his place in the back corner John Castaway sat, watched and listened.. The cutaway hood had been his idea. He wanted to make it clear to the public that the Quarrymen were not racists. They were not like those KKK bastards. They believe people should not be judged by race or religion. People, not those monsters. Of course even after the KKK comparisons would be wiped they would still have to deal would deal with P.I.T. Those people were worse than PETA, at least they were trying to protect the rights of good and decent animals.

"It's not bad enough that the police won't do anything about these beasts," Darnel spoke through the megaphone he was holding while keeping his other hand clenched in a fist. "But they are actually protecting them!" He was met with gasps, cussing , some boos and a few claps.

"Fools," Castaway shook his head. Those who clapped were either mislead of worse treachorus P.I.T. members.

"What is worse is that we believe that a cop is in love with a gargoyle," Darnel continued. They needed evidence to prove that they are right about that. "We also believe that one of them becomes human during the day and walks amongst us. Don't believe it? We'll get proof." Yes they will, but Castaway needed to hire a couple of spies.

_________________________________________________________________________

John chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully as he read the resume of the woman who sat in front of him in his office. John had the office decorated in a blue theme. The thin tightly woven carpet was grayish blue, the walls were painted in a pale cerulean and the thick plush chair he sat in as well as the chair the woman sat a deep navy blue. His tan desk stood out easily in his.

"It says here you went to school in Ireland?" John asked while slighty raising his blue eyes to look at her.

"Aye, I mean yes," The woman said. Her dark green business suit also contrasted with the office. Green jacket, skirt that went to the knee in length and pumps. Her chocolate brown hair with red and gold highlights was held in a bun.

"Interesting schooling, as well as your past jobs. You are self employed right now?"

"I design stain glass windows."

"An artist?" John smiled.

"Never had a chance until recently to express myself."

"I think you are the right person I am looking for Mrs. O' Riley."

"Thank you Mr. Castaway, but and I know this may sound unprofessional, but I like to be called Angelica or Ange."

"That's quite all right. You can call me John."

________________________________________________________________________

fifteen minutes later and Angelica was joined by a thin wiry man with sallow skin and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black suit and seemed to have soaked his hair in oil.

"Mrs. O'Riley," Castaway greeted the two of them with a smile. "Mr. Zales." He noticed Angelica's faint smile. "I'm sorry Angelica."

"Thats okay John," Angelica's smile increased strength. Zales cleared his throat.

"Mr. Castaway you hired us for a special job?" Zales asked.

"Yes, I believe that there is a police detective who in love with one of those winged demons," Castaway said.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Zales's opened his mouth and raised an eyebrow while squinting the other eye. Angelica just shook her head and frowned at him.

"Yes, disgusting isn't it?" John asked.

"You mean this detective is actually fucking one of those hideous things?"

"Could ye please ease up on the F-word a bit?" Angelica asked without knowing that her lilt had come out.

"Are you from Ireland?" John asked. His blond eyebrows were raised slightly.

"Aye, tis be true, but I do not have anything against the British."

"And I have nothing against the Irish," His smile returned. "Now Zales I need you to go on a mock interview for Xanatos and find away to plant this," He held out a small video camera that nearly fit in the palm of his hand. "Hide this in the castle area. We will get the evidence we will need." He handed the camera to Zales. "My assistant will have the pseudo resume you will need."

"Am I t' go on one of these mock interviews as well?" Angelica asked. Johns grin grew even bigger, exposing his teeth.

"Yes, but you will be filming something even more important." He placedt another camera and two pictures on his desk. One was of a blue creature in flight. Her fiery red hair was the same color as her eyes. She wore nothing but a beige halter top with one strap and a loin cloth. Her mouth was open in a snarl that exposed her white fangs. The other picture was of CEO Dominique Destine. "This is the Demon." He placed his index finger on the picture of the gargoyle. "The most evil of the evil, and this" He lifted up his hand and placed a finger on the picture of Destine. "Is what she looks like during the day." He heard Angelica gasp. "Yes it's true. You are going to plant the camera in her office."

"So I will be doing a false interview at Nightstone?"

"Yes," He handed her the camera. "Like with Zales my assistant will have the papers you will need." Angelica had her palm on the door before she turned around.

"Thank you sir."

"No, thank you." Angelica nodded before she exited the office. She can't believe it. The immortal gargoyle now turns human during the day. Her curse had finally taken place, but why hasn't the same curse effect The Hunter? She new that Castaway was Jon Canmore, the youngest Hunter and the only one who still carried the hate in his heart.

___________________________________________________________________________

Angelica found her self sitting in a simular wheeled office chair a few hours later at Nightstone sitting in front of Dominique Destine's desk.

"Quite an impressive resume Mrs. O'Riley," Dominique smiled as she glanced over the folder Angelica had given her.

"If you want to call me Angelica you may," Angelica nodded while keeping her business etiquette smile the same.

"I think I might want to. Angelica is a pretty name. I'm hoping no one else has gotten you any offers, Because I want to hire you immediately as my assistant." Angelica's green eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"I had two other assistants who I had to fire. They were a bit clumsy and their resumes were not nearly as impressive as yours. In fact yours is even better than the one of my first assistant."

"Did you have to fire her?"

"No, She chose to leave."

"Ma'am?" The voice of Destine's secretary buzzed through on the intercom. The CEO sighed.

"Yes Mary Anne?"

"Sevarius is here to see you about the Hymenoptera robticas."

"Why does he have to give them fancy long winded names?" Destine sighed. "Send him in, and Mary Anne I want you to come in as well." She stepped away from the buzzer. "You remember my secretary on you way to the office?"

"Yes," Angelica nodded her head.

"She has been working for me since day one." The door opened and two people stepped in. One as a tall red haired man who appeared to be in his mid to late forties. The other was petite woman who looked like she was about five foot one and could be 120 pounds dripping wet. Her light blond hair was held in a French braid. She peered at Angelica with hazel eyes behind tiny glasses that rested on her nose.

"Sevarius and I are going to talk in my private office," Dominique said while heading toward her back wall. "Mary Anne take my new assistant on the tour of the building." The wall slid open and Dominique followed by Sevarius entered the room.

"How do you take your coffee?" Mary Anne asked her.

"Is the cream powdered or actual cream?" Angelica asked while scratching the area behind her ear.

"We only use real creme here," The secretary said in a haughty tone.

"A little cream and one sugar." Her eyes widened. "Oh no!"

"What?" Mary Anne did not express concern.

"I lost my earring. " She bent down to the ground.

"Do you need any help?"

"No you go and fix the coffee. I'll find it." She paused in her search to make sure the secretary was gone. "She has too much pride that one." She shook her head and opened up her purse. She thought it was going to be a little more difficult, but with Dominique in the other room and the snobby secretary getting her coffee it wouldn't be too difficult. Her heart was beating fast as she made her way to one of the windows and found a way to hide the camera in between the blinds and the window.

__________________________________________________________________________

Demona made sure the door was secure before turning towards Sevarius.

"They are done?" She asked.

"Yes," Sevarius smiled while keeping his hands on hips and thrusted out his chest proudly. "The hymenoptera robitca's are done." Dominique rolled her eyes.

"Call them robotic insects or just bee bots."

"And insult my work?" Anton looked wounded. "They are what you hoped they would be. Like the robotic mosquitoes except that they are shaped more like a bee."

"And they inject instead of withdraw?"

"Exactly."

____________________________________________________________________________

The tour was over and Angelica paused in-between Nightstone and the nearest route to the subway by a phone booth. She dialed up Castaway's number.

"Hello," John greeted. "Castaway here."

"Hello John," Angelica greeted. "This is Angelica. The camera is hidden."

"Good. The camera Zales took is also hidden. You have done great work my dear. Humanity also thanks you."

"Your welcome sir. Good bye," She hung up before placing in more quarters and dialed the number of the 23rd district police department.

___________________________________________________________________________

__

Earlier That Day

She didn't know how she was going to tell her father that she found the right guy at last, but Elisa Maza knew he wasn't going to be too thrilled that it was Goliath.

'He accepts the fact that gargoyles are real and they are my friends,' She thought as she made her way to Steakspeare. 

"Elisa," Her father smiled at her when approached the restaurant. The sunlight reflected off his gray hair making it look like silver silk. "I don't know about you but I'm famished. They have lunch specials here."

"I just woke up so this is breakfast for me," Elisa smiled.

Her father was where she got her love of jalapenas from. They had both ordered two different versions of Sandwichies of Peppers. Both were hot sandwiches with sautéed peppers and onions served over cheese but Peter's meat was a hamburger and Elisa's was grilled chicken. They were halfway through the meal when Peter asked the question Elisa had been dreading.

"I heard you were seeing someone," He said while dipping a fry into ketchup. "Who is he?" Elisa twisted the paper covering from her straw while keeping her eyes low.

"Not just seeing," She breathed out. "I'm in love."

"Well who is he?" He placed the fry into his mouth.

"It's...hard...for me...too say." 

"Is it your partner?"

"Oh no, no no no." She held up her hands in defense. "It's," She took a deep breath. "Goliath."

"Goliath?" Peter's voice was tight. "Does your mother know?"

"I haven't even told Beth yet, Derek knows." Her father was silent. "Dad?"

"This is quite a shock. When did you first realize you were in love?"

"When we were on the world tour, but" She looked down again. "I was in denial until the event of Hunter's Moon nearly a year ago."

"How are you guys doing?" Their waitress, a young woman with chocolate brown hair pulled into a ponytail, and a dimple in the right cheek, asked them. She was holding a tray and picture filled with ice tea. Her name badge spelled out GLORIA. "Do you need any refills on your drinks?"

"We're fine," Peter told her. Gloria nodded and left their table. She made her way to the booth across from them where two young people had nearly finished their meals. They were close in height with dark burgundy hair and warm brown eyes. The man was about five years older than the woman.

"Here you go folks," Gloria smiled as she refilled their glasses. "Would you like anything else?"

"We are fine," The man said. "Unless you want any dessert sis?" He raised his eyebrows at the woman.

"No I'm still a little nervous about my first day coming up," His sister said. "Thank you." Gloria nodded and left the side of their booth

"A few more days until you start work at Elumore?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe they hired me, and I haven't been certified that long."

"Our reputations as Mulligan's sis. We are skilled healers." He raised his glass in triumph

"Ryan we get it from Mom's side." Ryan lowered the glass before taking a sip.

"True, but we are technically healers, except for Trevor. I can't believe he's a paralegal."

"James is thinking about following in daddy's footsteps." Her eyes focused on her brother when he snickered. "What?"

"Lorrie we are grown ups and you are still calling our father 'daddy'. Please don't fall into that southern stereotype."

"I won't. I've been trying to talk with out the accent. Although I've been getting the chameleon effect lately."

"What?"

"Sometimes I sound like a New Yorker when I'm around people with a strong city accent." Ryan smiled and shook his head at her.

"Don't come back with me to Boston. You will end up loosing your R's"

"You and I end up in northern cities and Trevor and James stay in Atlanta. I wonder if Donny would move up here."

"Let me guess he told you first?"

"You know that he's gay?" Ryan nodded.

"He told me last week. I figured he would have told you first since you and him were close. I guess it would be wise if he moved up here."

"I love Atlanta and the south, but too many narrow minded red necks live there."

"Sis there are closed minded idiots everywhere."

___________________________________________________________________________

Elisa felt like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she finally revealed her relationship with Goliath too her father. They had finished the rest of their meals with hardly any word passed between the two of them. He did ask if she was sure about the situation several times, and she had nodded yes to every time he asked.

"Sorry dad," She breathed as she walked back to her apartment. Steakspeare wasn't too far away from her home and she wanted to walk through the P.I.T market.

Sidewalk shops were set up with panels that had paintings of gargoyles, clothing racks with gargoyle printed shirts. There were tables that had small stone gargoyles, small plush gargoyles that reminded Elisa of those Beanie Babies toys that they sold, and hand made jewelry that had gargoyle charms and pendants. Elisa picked up a bracelet that had tiny gargoyle charms carved from pure jade hanging from it.

"Amazing," She breathed as she looked at the polished glass like charms. She set the bracelet down. "I can't believe people would actually devote their time to create such beautiful items." The woman behind the table smiled at her.

"By making jewelry and works of art we hope to help promote the fact that the gargoyles are good creatures," The woman said.

"They are abominations!" Both their heads turned to the trio of blue armored quarrymen that were standing near one end of the market. "They are hell spawned monsters that must be slaughtered!" he lifted his hammer up and brought it down on one of the tables causing it to break in the center. The other two smashed their hammers onto a couple of panels.

"Freeze!" Elisa shouted while he flashed her badge. "I want to see you vermin crawl back under the rock you came from."

"You are one of those so called police who are friends with those monsters." he twisted the handle of his hammer causing it glow and crackle with energy

"I have a gun," With her other hand Elisa pulled out her gun.

"So do I," The voice belong to one of the shop keepers that allowed P.I.T to set up their market. In the hands of the drugstore owner was a shotgun. "Don't worry," He glanced at Elisa. "I have a permit." Some of the P.I.T shopkeepers also came prepared with containers of mace and pepper spray. One person had a baseball bat.

"This isn't over," The leader of the trio said before he and his fellow morons slipped away.

"Assholes," Elisa muttered as she bent down to help clean up the mess the quarrymen had caused.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Bad day so far?" Matt Bluestone asked while he stirred the sugar in his Styrofoam cup. Elisa sighed.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Elisa reahed for the package of Styrofoam cups and pulled out one. "I told my dad about the man in my life, except he's not really a man." She poured herself a cup.

"A transvestite?" Matt asked with mischievous grin. She forgot her partner doesn't know yet.

"It's Goliath." Matt spat out his coffee in a spray.

"Goliath?" He choked out before wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Yeah it's him."

"Your life partner. I'm not judging."

"You are more supportive than my dad, he just kept asking me if I was sure."

"Well are you sure?"

"Matt!" 

"Sorry." He kept the innocent look on his face until he noticed Captain Chavez standing behind his partner. "Hi Captain," he greeted. Elisa turned around. Chavez stood their with a look on her face that read that she had important news to tell.

"Maza I just received a phone call from someone who says that there is a camera planted at Wyvern," Chavez said.

"Did you call Xanatos?" Elisa asked.

"Before I came out to tell you, If you want to go there to say hello to your friends before your shifts start I understand."

"Thank you Captain." Elisa took one last sip from her cup before discarding it.

"Elisa wait up!" Matt called after her.

"You wants to come?"

"Well it would save you a trip from going there and then having to drive back here to pick me up."

"Come on."

____________________________________________________________________________

Owen Burnet brushed back one the many classic tapestries of the castle and found something that should not be there. He reached up and pulled down the small cam corder that was positioned there.

"Found it?" Xanatos asked. Owen turned around to his boss and nodded.

"The planted surveillance device has been found," Owen said.

"Good have it destroyed. Call up Zales and tell him to come back tomorrow for a second interview."

"The clan will be waking up soon."

"Go be there to greet them. No," He held up a finger. "On second thought be there to greet Detective Maza. Her boss was the one who phoned in to us about the camera. It is most certain that she told Elisa."

"I will be there," Owen left.

"Not that we really needed the phone call," Xanatos smirked and stared up at the ceiling where one of his own hidden camera's were.

____________________________________________________________________________

Owen waited patiently for the moment when Elisa would exit the elevator.

"Greetings detective," He said in his average bland tone. "I stand corrected, detectives. The clan is about to wake up."

"Good," Elisa said as she marched ahead of him. "I need to talk with them." Her march broke into a jog as she neared the tower where the clan roosted.

"Did you find the camera?" Matt asked. Owen turned around and nodded.

"I'm going to ask Lexington to dismantle it. Are you going to follow your partner?"

"Nah," Matt shook his head. "I'll wait here."

"Would you care for something to drink?"

"I'm good."

___________________________________________________________________________

The roaring sounds from outside Elisa knew the clan had just woken up. She walked past the door that lead to the lower part of the tower and climbed the steps.

"First dibs on the games," Brooklyn raced into the tower first.

"No you don't," Lexington bounded after him. "I called first dibs before the sun came up this morning."

"Hatclings," Angela sighed as she walked in behind them. She looked up to see Elisa on the steps. "Hello Elisa."

"Hi Angela," Elisa smiled at her.

"Going to see Father?"

"I'm going to talk with him." She continued her way. Goliath nearly walked right into her.

"Elisa," He said.

"Hi Big Guy," She smiled. "Fancy bumping into you." Goliath stared at her quizzically. "Sorry bad joke."

"Do you wish to speak with me?" Elisa slipped her hand in her pockets and stared down.

"Yeah I told my dad about our relationship."

"He didn't take it well?"

"Not really. I also told Matt and he's supportive. Mom is going to disown me."

"She loves you. It won't be easy, but she will come around." He gently placed an arm around her.

"There is something else I want to talk to you about. Someone planted a camera in the castle and I have a very good suspicion of what organization that guy is a part of."

"The Quarrymen."

"Exactly."

"Are you are sure Castaway is really the last hunter?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out, plus Jason and Robyn confirmed it."

___________________________________________________________________________

Castaway smiled at Angelica when she pulled the camera out of her purse.

"It wasn't easy retrieving the camera as it was hiding it," Angelica said as she handed it to him. Next to Castaway stood a small group of his blue suited Quarrymen. "Where is Zales."

"He isn't here," Castaway said as he pressed a button that caused the side of the camera to open it up. He handed the small cassette inside to one of his men. "We believe that he may have been apprehended." As the Quarryman he gave the tape too left he continued. "That man who I had given the tape too is going to get the content of the tape onto a larger one. We will be able to play it in a VCR and show the crowd at the next rally that Dominique Destine and The Demon are one and the same. Fleance, Banquo equip my newest member with her hammer and hood."

"I don't have the strength to heft one of those hammers," Angelica raised her hands and tried to wave off his offer.

"Don't worry, they are surprisingly light." He smiled at her. "Would you care for a drink?"

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"But this calls for a celebration. Not even a little bit of wine?"

"White or red?"

"White." John brought out a bottle and two glasses. He filled them both with sparkling clear beverage. "Here you go." He handed her a glass.

"To humanity," Angelica toasted.

"To the destruction of gargoyles," He clinked his glass against hers as Fleance and Banquo returned. "Looks like you two were late for the toast." He took a sip.

"Mr. Castaway!" The Quarry member who took the tape ran back into the room. "There is something you should see."

"It's done?" John's blue eyes twinkled.

"Yeah but,"

"Let's see it." They had gathered in front of the TV in the office as the tech guy placed the larger cassette in.

"I'll fast forward it," The guys said and pressed the FF button. While thin static ribbons floated from the bottom up to the top of the screen the image of Dominique speeding through her office played. John watched closely as the sun slipped lower in the horizon. just as it was a golden sliver the tape became all static.

"What the bloody hell happened?" John snapped at his tech guy.

"I'm n-n-not-t-t sure," Tech guy stuttered. "P-p-p-perhapssss t-t-the t-t-tap-pe ran out-t-t." Castaway's eyes narrowed.

"Impossible I put in a full tape."

"T-t-t-then-n m-m-m-mmmmayb-b-be the ssssp-p-p-peed-d-d issss t-t-t-to b-b-blam-me?"

"I had it set on long play." His hand curled into a fist.

"Then blame her!" He pointed at Angelica. "She must have tampered with it either accidentally or on purpose."

"Don't blame her."

"Think with your mind and not your penis." John's face turned scarlet as he bared his teeth and grabbed the man by the shirt.

"Don't ye dare insult me or her like that." He pushed the man into the wall. "Now apologies."

"I'm-m-m ssssorrrry M-m-m-mmmmissst-t-t-terrr Cassst-t-t-taway." His voice was tiny.

"Good." Castaway dropped him.

"I could hide the camera again," Angelica offered. John grasped her hand.

"Do not trouble yourself. We will just go to plan B."

"Making the gargoyles go boom?" Banquo asked.

"Exactly."

___________________________________________________________________________

Your Name Here was a small advertising company whose building was no larger than ten stories.

"Thanks for the lift," the man in the suit said as he brushed back his sandy blond hair with his fingers. The other young man was younger and wore a more casual outfit.

"No problem Jerry," The casual wearing guy said. "What are roomies for?"

"Are they for stopping by Ray's Pizza on the way home?"

"Sounds like a plan." The two men were passed by a large group of people all wearing large sunglasses and carrying large briefcases. "I thought it closes at 5:30."

"Not all the departments," Jerry said as they entered the parking lot. "Some actually stay pen until near eight. I do wonder why they were all wearing sunglasses."

"Maybe the work for the Men In Black."

"Yeah right Toby. Someone phoned in that there is an alien in the building." He and Toby were both laughing as they entered Toby's car.

____________________________________________________________________________

The sunglasses wearing group split up into smaller numbers and made their way through the advertising firm and found areas to hide in. Castaway had told them to bring sandwiches and something to drink with them. They would stay in there hiding places until 7:00 when the next part of the plan would occur.

"Bom bom bom ba da dom bom bom," Banquo hummed after he finished his meal. He glanced at the many stalls of the abandoned restroom they were in. By the lack of urinals and the small tampon machine it made sense that Banquo sat closest to an open stall, ready to duck in case a female employee of Your Name Here decided to enter. Fleance checked her watch and then gave him a look.

"What are you doing?" She asked him while still giving him the needle eye.

"Mission Impossible," He smiled. "This whole plan feels like the Tom Cruise movie, except it's easier to understand."

"I could understand the plot."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "Then explain it."

"It's hard to explain."

"but you could understand it?"

"Exactly."

"Whatever." He checked his watch. "Great we are running late." Fleance checked hers.

"By one minute."

"Castaway would freak if he found out."

"How is he going to find out? Are you going to tell him?"

"Uh, No."

"All right then." She opened her briefcase first and pulled out her deep silver hammer and blue hood before she undid the buttons on her blouse. Underneath her suit was her deep blue Quarryman ensemble. She folded her uniform neatly and placed it in the briefcase before pulling on her hood.

Banquo had nearly ripped off his outfit and threw it in his case.

"What else do we do?" He asked after readjusting his hood.

"Try to see if we can be close to a window and watch as the sun sets." Fleance said. . There was a small window at the opposite side of the entrance. Fleance made her way to it and watched.

__________________________________________________________________________

"It's Seven thirty," Buck, the large beefy man with pink skin and balding head said. He started to open up his large suitcase with his huge hands that had the knuckles framed by red wiry hair.

"You are just doing that now?" Angelica asked. She did not wear the armor of a quarry man but instead a blue suit with a bullet proof vest under neath. Her hammer was by her feet and she was twisting her hood in her hands.

"I'm not dressing in my armor," Buck pulled out something that was a lighter shade of blue than the suits of the Quarrymen.

"Tell me when you are done," She turned around despite the limited space they had to move in the supply closet. Buck stripped down to his underwear before slipping into the light blue outfit.

"Could you zip me up and adjust my wings?"

"Yer wings?" Angelica's lilt came out as her voice filled with surprise. "Are ye really a hy-" she fully spun around. "No yer not." Buck had slipped on a gargoyle costume that had the tail dragging on the ground. He even had a loincloth over it. She grabbed the metallic zipper that dangle over the area where the tail was attached to the back and pulled it up. She grabbed the large cloth wings and felt the wire under neath. She adjusted them so that they look real. "There you go."

"What kind of accent is that?" Buck asked as he pulled out what appeared to be the feet of a gargoyle.

"Irish." She watched as he slid them on his feet. "What is that like?"

"I guess kind of like wearing higheels." He placed on hand on his hip and another behind his head. "Aint I pretty?"

"Not really."

"That is the idea." He placed a mask of a hairless bull horned gargoyle on before slipping on the gloves. "Castaway wants to use me as bait."

___________________________________________________________________________

Goliath kept his eyes on the ground below him, darting from left to right. Lex was in front of him. The small gargoyle was instructed to glide ahead in case something might be infront of them all of the sudden, such as Demona or a Quarryman helicopter. Behind Goliath Broadway kept his eyes like the clan leader in case Goliath missed anything.

As the three of them glided over Your Name Here the lavender leader detected movement that seemed to be a gargoyle being dragged inside the building.

"Did you see that?" Broadway asked.

"That I did," Goliath nodded.

"Was that really another gargoyle?"

"It might, and he looks like he may be in trouble." The three of them glided towards the open window with Lexington entering the building first and stared down both ends of the hall. His ears perked up when heard a weak roar.

"He's down that way," Lexington pointed. "And it sounds like he is injured."

"We better hurry," Goliath said. The three of them bounded down the hallway past empty offices.

"Goliath I am beginning to think that this might be a trap," Lexington slowed down.

"What if it isn't?" Broadway asked. "Are we going to let an innocent gargoyle die because of you might think its a trap."

"Goliath and I have been lead into a trap before, You wouldn't understand." Lexington stopped and crossed his arms.

"Elisa and I walked into a set up by Dracon's gang, so don't you-" Goliath interrupted him.

"Enough, both of you have valid points. We will continue the search, but with caution."

"Get away human!" A deep voice bellowed. It was followed by the same weak roar..

"He's in that room," Broadway said before barreling onward.

"Now I'm more positive it's a trap," Lexington scowled. His expression turned to fear when he realized Broadway did not heed him.

"Broadway!" Goliath Shouted and followed the aqua gargoyle. Lexington ran after him.

"Don't be afraid," Broadway's voice was soft as he talked to the light blue gargoyle. "We are not going to hurt you."

"We are here to help," Goliath said.

"Is this all that came?" The blue male asked as soon as Lexington cautiously crawled in.

"This is all of us," Goliath nodded. "But there are more in our clan."

"Oh I guess well get them later." He pulled out a large flashlight and shined the light in their faces. 

"He's getting away," Lexington opened one of his eyelids by a crack. "Lets go!" He bounded towards the other door and nearly tripped on some sort of cloth. He looked down and saw the eyeless holes of a blue gargoyle mask. "It was a trap." He picked it up and showed the others. "I was right."

"Okay so I was wrong," Broadway held out his arms in defeat. "Now lets just go home."

"We can't," Goliath grabbed nto the door handle and tried to turn it. "This door is locked."

"So is this one," Lex was at the other end of the room.

"Guys?" Broadway's voice was tense. "I found something under the table." The two of them approached him and saw what he saw. A black box that had multiple colored wires snaking around, pale cylinders were at one end and at the other were glowing red numbers that were counting backwards."

"A bomb," Lex frowned. "We only have thirty minutes. I'm going to try to disarm it." Goliath's large hand grasped one of Lexington's.

"It's too dangerous," The clan leader said.

"I think I can handle it. You two just try to figure a way out of here."

"Don't need to think of a way," Broadway wiggled his fingers before taking them to one of the doors. A thin layer of wood curled his talons as he scratched them down into the door. "Man they don't make them like they used to." He dug in with both hands.

Goliath tried the other door and discovered it was just as strong. He decided to join Broadway and pounded on the door the younger gargoyle was clawing.

Lexington wiped the beads of sweat that had gathered on his bald head as he figured out what type of bomb it was. It wasn't crudely made and the digital numbers did give him an idea. He narrowed it down to two types and hoped he was right when he took the yellow wire in-between his talons and clipped it. It was. He checked the timer and noticed that over five minutes had gone by. Glancing up he saw that Broadway and Goliath had made it half way through the door. All three of them needed to work faster. Either the red or the white one would be next.

All three of them paused when they heard the other door being unlocked. The watched as a quarryman-no a quarrywoman entered the room.

"Ye've got t' hurry there be other people in this building." She tore of her hood revealing hair that started as chocolate brown at the roots that became pale wheat colored at the ends. Goliath and Broadway's eyes lit up before they raced towards her. "I'm not really one of those igits." Goliath and Broadway stopped in their tracks. "I was the one that phone the police about the camera in the castle."

"You're working undercover?" Broadway asked.

"Sort of like that," She made her way to the bomb. "He's smart, that one." Lexington looked up at her and his mouth widened.

"Him?" He pointed at his rookery brother. Broadway puffed out his chest and crossed his arms proudly.

"Don't ye two be standing there when there are three members of the cleaning crew on the upper two floors." The woman said. "I made sure everyone else exited the building. "

"What about you?" Goliath asked.

"I'll be helping the small fry wit the bomb."

"Do you even know how?" Lexington asked.

"I have been know t' dissemble two or three that the IRA planted."

"This one is a bit complicated." Lex shrugged. "I don't know if it should be red or white."

"Slightly different from what I have seen, but I remember it was the white before the red."

"You sure?" He took the white wire into his fingers.

"Positive." He cut the wire.

"Now all that is left is the red," He cut it.

"And the blue," She pulled out a pair of sewing scissors, unfolded them and cut the wire. The clock had stopped.

"Congratulations traitor," A recording of Castaway's voice played. "Or maybe this is the more clever one of the monsters. I believe the little runt of the clan?"

"Runt?" Lex scowled.

"Shhh" Angelica held up a finger.

"You may have stopped this bomb from exploding, but not the others that are somewhere in the building and have less than five minutes to go before they explode."

"That son of a bitch," Lexington grumbled.

"We have t' get out of here," Angelica motioned to the door.

"What about the other people?" Lexington asked as they raced towards the stairs.

"Let us pray that yer friends managed t' get them out."

"All of them?"

"All are safe," Goliath climbed through the window. "Did you manage to diffuse the bomb?"

"We did," Lex answered. "but there are more."

"We must get out." He reached down to pick up Angelica. "Quickly!" He waited for Lexington to exit first be fore he jumped through and stretched his wings.

The three of them were about to land when they heard the sound of multiple explosions behind them. Goliath tilted his wings slightly so that they would manage to land a few feet infront of the building. Lexington tried t to shield Angelica and Goliath wrapped his wings around the both of them as the dust and debris clouded around them

"Jalapena," Goliath gasped as he beat his wings, causing the dust to shake off. All three of them stared at Your Name Here. The building had three large smoking holes.

"Broadway," Lexington said between coughs. "Where is he?"

"There!" Angelica pointed. Ten yards away stood Broadway. His eyes were blazing white as he snarled at the group of Quarrymen. In front of the large gargoyle were the three members of the cleaning crew. One woman was still holding on to her mop and wielded it as a weapon as she and the others tried to defend Broadway. "There's more than before" The group had grown to about eleven people. Half of them took notice of Goliath and Lexington and made their way over to where they stood. The sounds of different sirens were becoming louder.

"Traitor!" One of them shouted. It was Buck.

"I never truly was part of yer organization."

"Traitor to humanity." A firetruck pulled up behind them.

"Get out of the way!" A fireman shouted as he jumped off the truck

"Like ye helped them any wit blowing up a building."

"Can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

"Those eggs are innocent people!" A scowl broke across her face and some strands of her hair defied gravity. A white glow outlined her body as she grabbed onto Buck "Apologize!" Her voice had taken melodious turn as a wave of guilt washed over him.

"I'm sorry," Buck cried. Tears spilled down his face and soaking his mask. "I'm sorry I helped hurt innocent people." he crumpled to the ground.

"What did you do?" Two other members grabbed onto her.

"Let it be!" She shouted with the same melodious tint. The soldiers fell back. Behind them the firemen had hooked one of the hose onto a firehydrant. Others were unfolding a a tall ladder so they can reach the fire on the top floor. Angelica kept on striding forth to where Castaway stood. Her eyes shone with determination. The people that were rescued were telling the police officers that it was the gargoyles that rescued them. Other officers were with the quarryman. Castaway had managed to break through and tried to attack Broadway, but the heavyset gargoyle held the leader of the Quarrymen in his talons. Castaway's hammer was lying on the ground.

"Put him down," Angelica said. "Castaway is mine."

"What?" The glow faded from his eyes.

"Let me deal with him." Broadway dropped him before picking up the hammer and breaking it in half.

"I trusted ye," Castaway stared at her as he got to his feet. "Ye betrayed me, ye betrayed yer own species."

"How did I do that?"

"Ye went back inside t' free the beasts."

"The beasts that ye lured inside and tried to blow up?" Her hair was starting to rise again and the glow returned, but it was softer and not as bright.

"Aye."

"How were ye going to blow up the beasts?"

"With a bomb."

"That is all what we needed to hear," Matt Bluestone forced John's hands behind his back and snapped the cuffs on him. "John Castaway You have the right to remain silent-" Castaway didn't want to be silent.

"Yer in cahoots wi the beasts too, ye and yer partner who is fecking one of them!"

"Wow detective," Officer Morgan grinned at Elisa. I didn't know you were quite the player."

"You didn't know I was a loooove machine?" Elisa smiled. John was still ranting as he was pushed inside a car.

"Traitors everywhere. It's true she is in love with Goliath, and Dominique Destine is the demon!"

__________________________________________________________________________

"He was just admitted this morning," Nurse Carol said as she lead the newest member of Elumore's nurses down the white disinfected halls. "He's been medicated, but we are still keeping him in a straight jacket." She handed the other nurse a medical chart before entering the room. "Good morning Mr. Canmore."

"Castaway," John corrected. He was sitting in a chair facing a nine inch screen television set.

"We are just going by your actual birth name" Carol smiled and pointed at the other nurse with her whole hand. "This is Lorrie. It's her first day too." John raised his head and stared at the younger nurse with his bloodshot blue eyes. Her hairs was deep red in color and her eyes were brown like chocolate. She had a sweet little smile underneath a little nose with slightly large nostrils.

"Hello," He greeted.

"Hi," Lorrie's smile grew. "I hope you will be nice to me since this is my first day." John smiled at her. "I do wonder why you chose that name. A castaway is someone who is lost, do you feel lost?"

"No I do not."

"I have good news," She walked over towards the window. "I heard your brother and sister will be getting out of prison soon." John was speechless. "Great news huh?"

"Halo," John gasped.

"What?" Both nurses asked. John closed his eyes and shook his head.

"For a second I thought I saw a halo over your head."

"I must have over conditioned my hair and the sunlight made it look like it had a halo." She readjusted her hat.

"You might end up with the nickname the angel of Elumore." Carol said

____________________________________________________________________________

Dominique Destine stared at the picture of Castaway being taken in by the police in the newspaper as she held the phone to her ear.

"Ms. Destine," Sevarius greeted.

"How is the mutagen developing?" She asked.

"Almost complete. Of course for a body to quickly be able to absorb the serum into their system they are going to need a small shock."

"I will have that covered." She placed the phone back in its receiver and removed the bandage from her arm. The puncture wound had healed. Sevarius needed a little of her blood to help develop the mutagen. Now she was going to need something to be able to carry a camera, a beebot, and be able to shock a human.

"Xanatos," Her ruby red lips uttered the name before twisting into a cruel smile. she knew he srill had some of his steel clan machines. All she had to do was steal a few and soon she will have a new clan.

__

The End


End file.
